Sing
by TheHodgeOfPodge
Summary: Whilst the other titans are away, Beast Boy and Raven discover they have a hidden talent. BBRae, fluff


**Teen Titans- Sing**

Out of the 5 residents of Titans tower: Cyborg was arguably the most musically-inclined. Knowing all the lyrics to countless songs, he made it so that all other members of the team knew them too. However, another titan was also, arguably 'harmoniously gifted.'

Robin was treating Starfire to a date at the zoo, knowing how much her child-like curiosity loved seeing all the amazing and interesting creatures, earth had to offer. Cyborg was out of town visiting a 'contact.' It didn't take the world's greatest detective to deduce that 'contact' = 'date.'

Under the impression he had the tower to himself; Beast Boy took to the lavatory. An urge had hit him (No, not _that _kind) and he couldn't hold it back any longer, he had to let it out.

The green bean locked the door, dumped his purple and black doom patrol uniform on the laundry basket in a disorganised heap and twisted the faucet. Feeling the hot water trickle down his green skin; the wall of sound and steam the hot shower created, was heavenly. The excited teen stepped into the heated drizzle and began to sing.

"Sing, sing like there's no-body wat-ching. Sing, sing like there's NO-body wat-ching. Sing, sing like there's NO-body list-en-ing. Sing, sing like there's no-body list-en-ing. Sing!" Beast boy sang, gayly under the warmth and comfort of the downpour. Raven, who also believed herself to be alone in the tower, was taken aback by the sudden harmonious outburst. Her room was directly adjacent to the bathroom he was singing ever-so loudly and proudly in. The muffled noise was nothing but an unpleasant distraction to the Empath's reading of 'Myths of the nether-realm.' Promptly slamming her book closed, the sorceress decided to act on the matter by politely asking Beast Boy to shut the hell up. Leaving her room, the empath marched up to the bathroom and began to bang her fist on the door, loud enough for the changeling to hear.

"Beast Boy, I can't hear myself think! Could you pipe down for Azar's sake?"

"_I feel like I'm sin-king, I feel like I'm reaching-_" Gar was in the middle of the first rap-like verse, completely oblivious to any knocking on doors the empath was doing, by a combination of his own voice and the running water.

"_Beast Boy!"_ The demoness exclaimed once more, to no avail. "Don't make me come in there, Garfield." She threatened, though hadn't fully realised the extent of what she had to just put forward. Even though she was the only one who heard herself, the idea of 'accidentally' seeing Beast Boy naked in the shower, made her cheeks flush redder than the ripest of tomatoes.

"_NO-body LIST-EN-ING_-" he continued to sing.

"Look who's talking…" she ironically deadpanned to no one, mildly amused with her sarcastic comment, enough so to warrant a tiny smirk to grace her face. She pondered for a moment; it was ironic that of all songs to sing out loud, it was a song about singing as if nobody were watching or listening, yet she was clearly listening, through no choice of her own, and was also contemplating 'watching' him in the shower… kind of. She audibly groaned. "Fine, if this is the only way to get you to shut up..." The empath swiftly teleported through the steel and other various materials and matter the bathroom wall consisted of, within milliseconds she was in the same room as Gar, naked, in the shower, singing his little heart out.

"_Sing, sing like there's no-body watching. Sing –"_

The sorceress glared through the copious clouds of steam, at the silhouette cluelessly gesturing behind the cyan shower curtain, attempting to scrub himself whilst 'dancing' to the song he was singing, as if he were performing on stage. She couldn't speak for two reasons: one, he might hear her and _that _would be a situation best to be avoided, two, when devoid of the disturbance and the muffling through the Tower's walls; Garfield Logan had an amazing singing voice.

Raven floated in silence. Floored, she just levitated, listening to him, well… sing… like there was nobody watching or listening. As far as he knew, that was the case. She was in awe at his hidden ability, stunned he hadn't let it slip somewhere down the line.

"_SIIIIIIIING-" _Gar held the note perfectly, he had reached the bridge of the song, the part with a beautiful choir in the background. He managed to sing parts of the song where there were counter-point melodies, switching between each melody with incredible precision, an impressive skill. "No-body… No-bo-dy... sing." He melodically concluded. After finishing reciting his current jam; the shapeshifter twisted the faucet, turning off the water. Raven panicked yet didn't deny that curiosity almost got the better of her: slightly wishing she could have seen Beast Boy completely exposed. However, she came to her senses and quickly teleported back to her room after her brief spying operation.

Landing on her purple, cushioned bed, she grabbed her book with haste to look as if she wasn't doing anything suspicious or out-of-character, just in case Garfield were to walk in for whatever reason. Still adjusting to the jarring change in atmosphere from the steamy bathroom to the cool air of her bedroom; Raven heard the distinct sound of the bathroom door unlock, open and then close again. Upon hearing the familiar thud of one of the titan's bedroom doors closing, the demoness eagerly put down her book, with a much different agenda now on her mind.

Saying he had piqued her interest, was an understatement. She _had _to know what song he had recited so beautifully. Looking up the lyrics she had heard from his lips, on her phone; eventually, she found it: 'Nobody's watching' by Hollywood Undead. She eagerly plugged her earphones in to listen to the original, non-BB cover. Just when she thought she couldn't be any more surprised today; the enchantress was blown away by how flawlessly he had performed a song he had no hand in creating. It also helped that she too was a fan of the song, having listened to it 5 times on repeat, now. Raven had decided on something: she was determined to learn the lyrics.

3 days later, the resident devil daughter found herself alone in the tower. Raven deduced that she needed to bathe. The enchantress floated silently to the bathroom, ensuring the door was firmly locked behind her. She removed her cloak, leotard and undergarments, placing them on the laundry basket in a neat pile. The empath outstretched her hand towards the faucet, prepared to feel the heat from the oncoming torrent. The room filled with immense concentrations of steam from the shower; Raven stepped into the aqua cascade.

The sorceress began to mix the shampoo in with her flawless, purple hair. She took a deep breath, trying to repress the butterflies in her stomach. She had spent the last 3 days learning the lyrics off by heart. She was confident. She was going to do it, nothing and no one could stop her.

"Sing, sing like there's no-body wat-ching. Sing, sing like there's NO-body wat-ching. Sing, sing like there's NO-body list-en-ing. Sing, sing like there's no-body list-en-ing. Sing-" Raven's singing voice was incredible, there was nothing quite like it. She hit every note with ease, immaculately reciting a song she had grown to love over the last few days. "_-NO-BO-DY…sing." _The empath proudly concluded, satisfied that no one was around to hear her performance. The now musically-inclined sorceress turned the faucet, shutting off the water. Stepping out into the foggy and silent bathroom; Raven was shocked to hear the silence broken… from outside. More surprising to her still; it was… clapping. It turned out: someone _was _listening. From the sounds of it; the demoness had a chromatically challenged fan club of one.


End file.
